


You Want It Darker

by Adarian



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I blame the "Start With This" podcast, Male Lactation, Other, Painful Sex, Seriously I have never written anything like this before, Start With This Homework, Violent Sex, dear God please never let my mother see this, this is why I never started this one Mr. Cranor and Mr. Fink, this was written in an hour please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: "The symbiote wrapped around his wrists, pinning them behind his back. It slithered around his torso, holding his chest tight, before wrapping around his neck and entering his mouth, sliding down his throat. He could breathe. He shouldn't be able to breathe, but the symbiote knew his limits. It knew how much air he needed."





	You Want It Darker

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to only use pronouns in order to make it feel more like one being. It's sort of an experiment on my part.

**CN: dub-con (only because things aren't directly communicated), violent sex that involves choking, bleeding from penetration, bodily injury, forced orgasms, cisdude lactation, and other (consensual) hijacking of nervous system.**

The symbiote wrapped around his wrists, pinning them behind his back. It slithered around his torso, holding his chest tight, before wrapping around his neck and entering his mouth, sliding down his throat. He could breathe. He shouldn't be able to breathe, but the symbiote knew his limits. It knew how much air he needed.

Then it wrapped around his thighs, forcing them apart, and looser around his calves and around his ankles. It felt like nothing stronger than hands forcing him against the bed. It felt like he could push it off if he really wanted to. He could have asked for more, but this was for the symbiote. It liked watching him flail. 

Then it shifted inside of him, part breaking through the skin just beneath his cock and another just where his skull met his spine. He could feel when it tapped into his nervous system, just as it teased his entrance with a slick tentacle. 

It didn't ask permission. It didn't need to. They never had to speak when they were like this. Anything he wanted, he could have before he could finish the thought. Anything he needed, the symbiote would give. 

It thrust inside of him ruthlessly and he whined, sucking down on the tendril in his mouth. It pounded into his ass, twisting and arching, each movement harsh and perfect. He rode against it, desperate already. The first orgasm would be good, but it was the ones that followed he wanted most. He could have gotten himself off. This was different. There was nothing in the world like this.

He ran his tongue against the tendril in his mouth, a mockery of a kiss. 

The symbiote purred in his mind, **I love you**.

At that he came dry, like he was taking a deep breath, like a sigh of relief. 

Then it slammed into him, relentlessly, it's tendril as thick and hard as a fist, punching into him, ripping into him. He could feel the blood trickling down his leg, like he was losing a virginity he didn't know he had. He sobbed around the tendril in his throat, choking as it rippled against his tender flesh. The symbiote reached out with tender fibers of itself, wrapped around his vagus nerve and forced him to orgasm.

He cried out, humping against the sheets, his soft cock leaking. He didn't have time to recover before another wave hit him, the creature commandeering his system, forcing him to the edge until he was weeping, his tears and snot covering his face, begging in silent hoarse screams for the symbiote to stop. But he didn't want that and it understood. This was part of the game, all just part of the game. It felt what he felt. He could trust it. It wouldn't bring them past anything they couldn't come back from. It would never hurt him in a way he couldn't handle. 

It choked him harder, inside and out. His nipples were hard as stones and the tendrils binding his chest twisted them, flicked and pinched, drawing them out, until he could feel them leaking. Not blood. Milk. It had hijacked his breasts to produce milk. Now it was dripping from him as easily as his blood. The bed was stained with everything but his own cum. He wouldn't ejaculate until it was done with him. 

The tendril in his mouth slipped out and he moaned hoarsely. His hands were drawn above his head and his face was forced into the mattress. Tendrils wrapped around his cock, a sign things were coming to an end. 

"No," he pleaded. "I can take it. Baby, baby, don't stop. Hurt me. Keep hurting me."

It forced his thighs open further before withdrawing from his ass, leaving him raw and gaping. It held him open while it stroked his cock, bringing him close, just a breath away, before it thrust back into him with the force of a freight train. The tendrils around his throat squeezed tight and he knew his windpipe was about to snap. He broke, coming hard, clenching around it, spurting, shaking, unraveling. He was about to go into shock, from the pain, from the blood loss. He rode it as far as he could, pleading his other to let him keep going, to let him black out, for it to keep railing him until he was unconscious. 

It kept his orgasm going, far longer than it should, until his brain was flooded and he was beyond any coherent thoughts at all. When he came to, he was wrapped tightly in a fluffy blanket and the symbiote was ordering a pizza on their phone. He tried to speak but his other wrapped itself around his fingers, holding his hand. He could feel it had already started healing them, slowly, letting some of the pain linger as to not disorient him. 

It wrapped itself around them, bringing the blanket in close. He snuggled in, his body adjusting to its new chemical balance. It always controlled it. It always made sure he didn't drop hard. It always felt like waking up after a nap in the sunshine. 

It was tired and it emerged near his cheek, brushing against it before returning to just beneath his collarbone. He stroked his skin, knowing it felt it. They felt everything together. How it managed to stay so in control when he was so gone, he couldn't understand. And before he could ask, it answered, **you nourish me.**

He brought his hand to his mouth and kissed the tendrils. "I love you."

**Rest. I'll wake us when dinner is here.**

"Don't eat the delivery guy."

**For you, I never will.**

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started listening to a writing podcast called "Start With This" and the first episode's homework was to sit down and spend an hour with an idea you've always had and thought eh maybe I'll get to this and then just do it. You're then supposed to share it and ask for feedback. So...this is me doing that, I guess. I've been thinking of this on and off since last October and it seemed like a good one hour project. I don't know if it's any good, but I'm thinking of it as a study for other writing and pushing myself in smut writing since I kind got into a rut there. I'm also a coward so please only positive feedback lol


End file.
